Speedifc Challenge: Cooking With Rainbow Dash
by EHeroFlareNeos
Summary: This is my response to the Speedfic Challenge posted up on Equestria Daily. It's about Rainbow Dash trying to make a pizza, because I couldn't think of anything else. It was exhausting to write it in 2 Hours, but I think I did alright anyway.


**Cooking With Rainbow Dash**

It was an ordinary day for Rainbow Dash in Ponyville. She was practicing her tricks for the day she might eventually join her idols, the Wonderbolts. This was, as usual, exhausting on the days when she did this for a little too long. On a day like this, this would enjoy a good nap before figuring out what to do next. Life went at just the right pace for Rainbow Dash, and she usually enjoyed taking it fast.

During this nap in particular, however, she realized that she had little talent outside of her speed. It just so happened that for a while now, her friends had been giving her wonderful food, but she hadn't done anything for them in return. The cyan Pegasus then stared up at the clouds, from a cloud no less, and wondered if it was possible for her to make something that would satisfy everyone.

With some thought, she figured something out. "I know" she said to herself "I'll make a pizza for everyone. Yeah, that looks totally easy." She then stood up on her hind legs. "I should have no problem at all." However, there was a snag in her plan, one she realized quickly as she got back on all fours. "Question is, how do I make one?"

Flying around Ponyville gave Rainbow Dash some to think about it. The easiest solution came to her in a flash. "I know, I'll just ask to borrow a book from Twilight! She bound to have something that can help me." Once she got near the library, she floated down to the entrance and gave a quick knock. _"I hope she doesn't mind me asking."_ She thought to herself.

After a small wait, Twilight answered the door. "Oh, hello Rainbow Dash, what do you need?"

Rainbow thought about this for a second. She didn't want to give anything away or sound suspicious. "Uh…I need to borrow a book from you."

"Oh? On what?"

"Um…" Rainbow started to sweat, though she knew not to. "Cooking."

Twilight was surprised. The thought had never crossed her mind that Rainbow Dash would ever want to prepare food. "Cooking? Why do you-"

Rainbow cut her off, panicking unnecessarily. "Never mind that, Twilight, I just need one."

Twilight sighed. "Ok, let's just see what I have." Inside the library, the Unicorn used her magic to levitate whatever books she could locate that had something to do with cooking. When Rainbow Dash saw what she thought she needed, she exclaimed "That one!" pointing with a hoof toward a blue-looking book.

Twilight examined the cover. "The Filly's Guide to Cooking? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I pretty sure." The Pegasus was flustering on the spot.

Twilight sighed again. "Alright Rainbow Dash, I'll let you borrow this. Just make sure to return it when you're done."

"Thanks Twilight, I'll return it as soon as I can." As she started to fly off, book in hand, Twilight has something else to add.

"By the way…"

Rainbow Dash froze in place and looked back. "Yes?"

"Next time you want to borrow one of my books, don't look so worried. You know I'll let you borrow it if you just ask."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I'll keep it in mind."

Rainbow Dash then quickly flew off, leaving Twilight confused for a moment before she returned to her studies. "Hmm, I wonder why she was acting like that. Oh well, I'll bet it's nothing too serious."

While in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash read through the section she wanted to see in the book, gathering ingredients as cheaply as she could into her saddlebag before heading back to her home in the clouds. Laying everything out in front of her, including some utensils she borrowed from Pinkie Pie, she decided she was ready to begin. Donning a chef hat, she decided to start following the instructions in the book. "Ok, let's see what I need to do here. Preheat the oven?" She stared at her stove, quickly figuring out what to do.

After turning a knob, she thought "Ok, that was easy. What's next?" After reading the instructions, she manipulated the dough she had to form a ball of sorts. Taking the rolling pin, she slowly started flattening the ball. This was taking longer than she thought it would, until she realized she wasn't applying the right amount of force.

Rainbow Dash spent a couple of minutes struggling with the rolling pin, until she figured out how to do it. The end result was a thick circle, which she wasn't too satisfied with. However, her brain switched over to memories she had of watching other ponies tossing dough for pizza. She decided to try and do this herself. "Seems easy enough, I just have to take this and spin it."

Soon enough, she was eating her own words. She was doing it at first, but the situation quickly got out of hand as the dough was eventually spread too thin and covered her head. "Well" she said as she removed the floury mess and put on the pizza paddle in front "it sure _looked_ easy anyway. What's next?"

This process continued as she applied the tomato sauce on top. Once she applied it like the book said, she wondered "Hmm, looks a little thin to me. I know. I'll just put some more on." Eventually, she managed to spread enough to cover almost the entire uneven "circle" in front of her and then some. Looking back at the book, she realized she made a mistake by doing this. "Oh well, I'm sure it'll be alright. So what if there's a little much? They won't mind, right?"

Her attention was soon focused on the cheese grater in front of her. "Now you, on the other hand, might be a challenge." Taking it in one hoof and a cheese block in the other, Rainbow was going by a technique she saw in the book. She placed the grater over a cutting board, pressing the cheese hard against it and rubbing it downward. When she got the desired result, she liberally covered the sauce with cheese. She felt tired from this action, deciding against putting on any more ingredients.

Finally, she opened the oven soon after the temperature was correct and placed her creation inside with the paddle. After setting a timer, she decided to relieve herself by practicing a few tricks outside.

After coming back from her practice, Rainbow Dash figured she was in time to take the pizza out. However, she saw that the timer had already gone off and panicked. Quickly, she took the paddle and removed the pizza from her oven. As a result, everything looked a little burnt. She was saddened by this, but decided against trying to make another one, as she wanted to show them her food today. Using a generic box she had purchased, she placed her pizza in there and headed off to Sugarcube Corner, hoping her friends wouldn't find it all that bad.

At Sugarcube Corner, her friends were all waiting there, since she had to tell Pinkie Pie what she was doing in order to borrow the instruments she was using. Thankfully, she had promised not to tell.

When landing, Rainbow Dash exhaustedly gave a quick "Hey guys, *huff* I brought some for ya! *wheeze*"

"Are you alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked at the sight of the tired Pegasus.

"Of course I am. Anyway, *huff* I brought some pizza."

"Really?" asked an excitedly Pinkie Pie.

"Yep" Rainbow Dash caught her breath "I made it myself."

"So that's why you borrowed my book." Twilight said.

"Marvelous dear" Rarity added "Of course I never really took you for a cook, but I'm sure you did alright."

Rainbow Dash walked over to the table with her friends and set the box down. "Yeah, I hope so too." Opening the box, she saw everyone's expressions change from awe to confusion at the sight of burnt cheese and an uneven crust. "Well, dig in."

Slowly, everyone took a slice and bit into it. With a nervous smile, Rainbow awaited their response. "So" Rainbow asked "What do you think?"

"Well, this is interesting." Applejack replied.

"I wasn't expecting this." said Rarity.

"It's…different." came Twilight's reply.

"It's not bad." said Fluttershy.

"This is great." Pinkie Pie said with some enthusiasm.

This was interpreted by the Pegasus as a disaster. After sampling her own food, she realized how bad it was. "I'm sorry it isn't good guys, I tried to impress you by trying to cook."

When they saw the look on her face, everyone knew they weren't helping too much. Twilight went up and said "You know Rainbow Dash, even though it didn't turn out the way you hoped, at least you had good intentions."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you'd like, we can all help you get better at cooking."

"You would?"

"Yeah" added Pinkie Pie "I'll help you make another one if you want. It'll be fun."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Thanks guys, I'm glad I have friends like you." After her initial failure at cooking, she was actually looking forward to trying again, this time with some much-needed assistance.

* * *

><p>Man was this challenge exhausting. I'm ready to do it again if given the chance.<p>

I at first had much bigger ambitions for this, but as the deadline loomed nearer, I was unable to write it more like an episode of the show like I had envisioned and the middle and ending for me sort of turned out a little sloppy. Still, I don't think I did too terribly for what it's worth. Hopefully at least someone likes this and is able to see where I was actually going with it. Tell me what you thought about it if you want (but be nice about it).

- EHeroFlareNeos


End file.
